


Jolly Sailor Bold

by RosalyHunter808



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalyHunter808/pseuds/RosalyHunter808
Summary: Hope has a nightmare and asks her mom to sing her a song.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Jolly Sailor Bold

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while ago and posted on FF.net. I decided recently to bring it over to here.

"Momma!" my daughter cried out into the night. I was immediately up and down the hallway before my brain even registered the movement. I quickly opened the door and moved to the bed where my baby girl was crying. "Shhhh, it's okay Hope," I murmured, pulling her into my lap. "What happened?" I asked softly. "It was a nightmare, Momma," she sniffled. I sighed in relief. "It's all over baby girl. I promise." I began to rock her softly. "Momma, will you sing for me? Sing me the song of the mermaids?" I smiled down at her. "Of course my love." She snuggled into my arms and I slowly rocked her as I began to sing:

Upon one summer's morning  
I carefully did stray  
Down by the Walls of Wapping  
Where I met a sailor gay.

Conversing with a young lass  
Who seem'd to be in pain,  
Saying, William, when you go  
I fear you'll ne'er return again.

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold.

His hair it hangs in ringlets  
His eyes as black as coal  
My happiness attend him  
Wherever he may go.

From Tower Hill to Blackwall  
I'll wander, weep and moan  
All for my jolly sailor  
Until he sails home.

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold.

My father is a merchant  
The truth I now will tell  
And in great London City  
In opulence doth dwell.

His fortune doth exceed  
300,000 gold  
And he frowns upon his daughter  
Who loves a sailor bold.

A fig for his riches  
His merchandise and gold  
True love has grafted my heart  
Give me my sailor bold.

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold.

Should he return in pov'rty  
From o'er the ocean far  
To my tender bosom  
I'll press my jolly tar.

My sailor is as smiling  
As the pleasant month of May  
And often we have wandered  
Through Ratcliffe Highway

Many a pretty blooming  
Young girl we did behold  
Reclining on the bosom  
Of her jolly sailor bold.

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold.

My name it is Maria  
A merchant's daughter fair  
And I have left my parents  
And three thousand pounds a year

Come all you pretty fair maids  
Whoever you may be  
Who love a jolly sailor  
That plows the raging sea

While up aloft in storm  
From me his absence mourn  
And firmly pray arrive the day  
He's never more to roam.

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold.

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold.

By the time I finished Hope was fast asleep again. I gently laid her down and turned to leave. Surprised to find Killian there. "Emma, love. That was beautiful," he whispered softly and I smiled up at him. "Well I did learn a thing or two from this old pirate captain I once knew…" I teased gently before kissing him softly. He held me tightly to him and rubbed my large stomach. "Well, hopefully this jolly sailor bold will be joining us soon," he whispered as the baby kicked gently against his hand. "He'll be here sooner than you think," I whispered back and then we quickly slipped back towards our bedroom.


End file.
